I know who killed me
by DarkHime213
Summary: Only the journal entries can show the true killer. Billy, Irwin, Mindy, Nergal. . . . . Oh, who could it be if its even one of them.
1. Death sucks

This is my first Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy Fanfic. I do not own any characters but the police. All of them are my creations and most of them won't get a name. I hope it is enjoyable.

Even in death, I killed the mood.

"I was found Billy's mom. Her scream woke the neighborhood up in the early hours in the night. Billy watched from the car as his mother had another mental break down over my bloody body. She didn't stop screaming until the police had alright parked in my driveway.

The police picked and poked at my body as Billy's dad came to retrieve him and his mom. My throat had been slit and my heart had been ripped out. I was gripping a soft pink cellphone in my left hand and my house key in my right hand. I was dressed in nightwear and a thin jacket. my suitcase was by the front door.

The town was in shocked over the death of a young girl but it didn't stop them from thinking I deserve it.

The police searched high and low but they couldn't locate my missing heart. They loaded me into the ambulance to be dropped off at the hospital while they informed my mother and father of my brutal death. I watched them come in and cry fake tears. Then go back to the airport to catch their flight. Their daughter was just murdered but who cares we going to Vermont for the fifth time.

The police arrested four suspects when they should have been looking for five. It doesn't really matter to me and I know all this background info doesn't matter to you. No their reason your here is because you want to know who killed me."

"That the first-page boss" The officers filled the room listening to the diary pages in silence.

"How did she know she was going to die I mean it's not possible right?" One the more panicky one asked out at random.

"This was probably a fanfic she wrote. I mean we all knew she was a weird kid." The chief waving it off but everyone could tell just how freaked out he was.

"If it's just a fanfic or something why does everything match up?"

"Repeat" The chief turned around to see the same nervous looking officer. "I asked you to repeat that son."

"I said if it's just a story why does it all match up. Her parents did, in fact, come from the airport to answer some question and then leave for their flight to Vermont. Billy's mother did have a mental break after seeing her body and how did she describe her own death so accurately?"

"Well, it was that accurate. I could tell she was dead by before her body was mutilated and there was no key." The chief closed the door to his office when the mortician came in with her findings.

"Sorry, sir you are only Half right. She died after her heart was removed but her throat was slit before that happened. Also, her key was in her right hand and I mean inside her right hand."

"Okay fine but it doesn't rule out she planned this as some way to fuck with the police. we all knew Mandy she was a heartless manipulative evil young woman. She could and would do this to just mess with us and you all know it. Ashley, you hated her for convincing your daughter she was adopted remember."

"Yes, I do remember, and I didn't hate her for that. I was upset because Freeda is adopted and I wasn't ready to tell her. Besides from the direction of the slash and the bruises on her arm, I would say this was a brutal murder. with a rusty weapon just to make her suffer." she finished off looking a bit green. She looks over to Dean for help to change the subject.

"Okay, lets focused on finding out who killed her because we all have a theory on why she was killed okay." He walked up to the whiteboard. "So she was killed slowly and with a rusty weapon. That could mean it was personal." He looks around noticing everyone rolling there eye. "Be professional people what if its some serial killer out there killing young ladies. do you want yours to be next?" The froze in a terrible thought and began focusing on the what he was saying.

"I found blood on her leg and when I tested it. It popped up as male so your killer could be male but I also found two long strands of hair on her jacket. One black and the other was red with bleach in it. I ran it all through the system and I only got a match on the red hair."

"Well, who was it?" Everyone was at a loss for words when the picture of the town's sweetheart popped up on screen.

This was fun to write even after half of it was deleted. I hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcomed. **Bye bye**


	2. Rival

Rival?

Suspect 1

"Mindy was the first female friend I ever had. Our friendship started out normal. She was oblivious to all the wired things of Endsville like most kids our age. She grew out of her ignorance unlike most kids of Endsville. Because she opened her eyes, I like to call it, she saw the real me. She was determined to show everyone how evil I was. For a while, it worked out in her favor. She was pretty popular and looked like she was going places until people got over that. Yeah, she was the head cheerleader, but I was passing state exams with perfect scores. She was beauty pageant champion, but I was bringing in millions with scout cookies. Anything she could be I did it better in my own way. That fact made her furious but what could she do I was her better in any shape and form.

She was able to turn the student population against me for a while. It didn't matter they were too stupid to focus on and I was already winning back their favor without having to do much anyway.

Mindy was my first female friend for a good reason. We are a lot alike and no matter what she says. In a way, I was happy to have seen her on my last day."

"Miss Mindy do you know why you are here?"

"No Mr. detective I do not but my mummy says I shouldn't say anything until my lawyer has arrived." She gives a sweet smile to the three officers in the room, melting two of their hearts.

"Well, you have heard of the terrible murder that happened recently right?" Her sweet smile flickers for a moment putting Dean on high alert.

"yes, I have heard of that terrible murder. Poor Mandy she was so young. I wish we could have been friends but she always pushed me away. She is a large part of Endsville and always will be." The loud smake made everyone jump.

"Alright cut the bullshit little girl" She looks confused at Ashley. The door wide opened as she walked into the room. "Freeda, my daughter, told me just how much you and Mandy couldn't stand each other. so cut the crap about wanting to be friends because we all know its lie and if you have to lie then that means you have something to hide." Ashley watches as the pretty teen become an ugly witch in seconds.

"Fine, I couldn't stand the nightmare do you blame me. She most definitely would have taken over the world if she lived. So I'm happy she dead and again you can't blame me because so is half the town." She smiles again see some guilty faces.

"The first question"

"What about my lawyer!?"

"The first question when was the last time you saw Mandy?" He's glaring at her now. she answers confidently with a quick last week. "If you are going to lie then I should go get the lie detector."

"What I'm a minor you can't use that on me." She looked panicked at the thought but tries to cover her fear with a snobby attitude.

"I can little girl and with or without it I can prove you and Mandy saw each other on her last day." she glares at detective Dean.

"Prove it then." He throws down a deep black leather journal with the words Mandy's property on it. Mindy's pales a small whimper leaver her throat. She throws herself away from the table shaking in terror at the sight of it.

"I'll talk I'll talk just keep it away from me. I saw Mandy walking in the park with Junior. They looked like they were arguing." She pulls away when officers try to pull her back to the table. "She was holding his hand tightly like they were making a deal when a nerd blocked my way that all I know."

"I don't believe you Mindy, because Mandy saw you. Did you and Mandy talk to each other at any point that day?" Dean walked over to her blocking the journal from view.

"Earlier I literally ran into her. She was talking to that tall guy name Grim. He didn't look familiar, but the nerd knew him and was furious that she was talking to him."

"Who's the nerd Mindy?"

"I -I think his name is Irwin." They move the Journal out the room and let the girl catch her voice. "Can I go now I have cheer practice later." With a nod, she flees the room. running full speed past her neglectful mother and oblivious lawyer.

"Okay so we have our next suspect lets go hunt him down and someone please find out who junior is. She never gave us a name."

This is chapter two, and I hope it isn't to boring. Can anyone guess the killer? **Bye bye**


	3. My Little Stalker

My Little Stalker

Suspect 2

"Irwin was weird and no matter what I did he never left me alone. I would punch him, scream, insult, hell once I even called the pound on him after telling him I love dogs because I knew he would go dress up as one to impress me. He would buy me roses every valentines day and tell me how hot I was while we walked to the bus stop. I broke his rib once over the summer and he sent me flowers every day he was in the hospital. To be blunt Irwin creeped me out. I was thankful when he got another crush. He never did stop liking me tho. Even when he was dating one of Mindy's friends he was still flirting with me.

Billy and Irwin where close friends I could tell so I never told Billy how I felt. Apart of me though because he was too stupid to do anything about and the other apart thought because he was already doing enough. At random time Billy would jump in between Irwin and me whenever Irwin got to close. He would laugh it off and drag Irwin elsewhere leaving Grim and me. I was relieved when I was moved into the advanced program at school. I felt bad because I wasn't there to help Billy, but Irwin was just too creepy. Even in death, I'm relieved I will not have to have not seen Irwin again."

"Target has been spotted repeat target has been spotted" The officer slowly walk up the young man. "Hey, are -TARGET IS FLEEING" The hour chase had started. He was tackled tased and hauled off to the nearest hospital for evaluation.

"I haven't done anything, and I got nothing to do with Mandy Murder. I loved her" the tears pop up at the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah more like an obsession." Dean relaxed when the boys focused was on him.

"You what to repeat that officer" if looks could kill Dean knew his ashes would burn for centuries.

"I said more like an obsession and from the stack of restraining orders I have here she thought that way too." The fury was clear as day on the young seventeen-year-old face. " What were you doing the day Mandy was killed?"

"I was at home focusing on my studies"

"From what I heard you were actually stalking her and you saw something you didn't like." he tensed up. "Who did you see with her those two times?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" he turns he head "I want a lawyer."

"I bet you wear a size eleven don't you" Irwin froze for a moment.

"So, what if I do a lot of guys do."

"Well we found size eleven outside Mandy's door and you seem the most suspicious."

"What what makes me a suspect I wasn't there, and you have no reason to believe I had a reason to hurt her."

"Other than the fact that you stalked her daily, broke into her house and, kidnapped her dog on multiple occasions." He sits their wide eye frozen in shock all over again.

"I-I -I wouldn't hurt her. I did love her, in fact, she was my one true love. I couldn't stander her talking to the creep Nergal Jr or the tall brunet either." Maddie one of the newbie officers gets Nergal's name down and focus on the next unknown man.

"What did the Brunet look like?"

"He was tall and a few years older than Mandy. They seemed very close since he was carrying her suitcase and she doesn't let anyone touch that."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"I contained all her data of the town. Mandy was planning to run for mayor next election." The started to laugh.

"There was no way a seventeen-year-old was going to win the election."

"Why Mandy was brilliant and already had more than half the town plan to vote for her just by selling those People scout cookies. Every three box you get a free cookie and a vote for Mandy pin. I have seven of them." Removing his shirt, the see seven shiny silver votes for Mandy pins.

"So, Mandy was running in the election did anyone know this?" Dean looked over to a freaked-out Maddie.

"Only those who she's gained the loyalty of knew of her plan." Irwin cuddled the buttons to his chest singing his praise to it until reality kicked back in and the happiness left his eyes.

"But she's gone now and I have nothing" Dean waves his hand let Irwin's father come in and collect the now deflated teen."

"I'm confused Irwin didn't catch the name of the second guy she was talking to. So how did Mindy hear his name and not Irwin." The rush to the parking lot catching up with Iwrin and his father fast.

"Wait we have one more question." Maddie makes it first completely out of breath.

"When did you cross paths with Mindy that day?" Irwin gave them a bland look.

"I only saw Mindy when she and Junior walked off to go shopping. Now can I go." They leave the parking lot not hearing the swears detective Dean was practically screaming out.

"Get Miss Mindy down here now!" he storms back into the building.

Sorry its taking so long for HFY to be posted but I just want to make sure the grammar and spelling is at its best. Please wait a little more and thank you. **Bye bye**


	4. Surprise surprise

Surprise surprise  
Suspect 4

"Nigel Junor in my defense he was interesting. He was also very dependable. I could always count on him to watch Billy's back even from me. He was pretty dense though. He could never understand how Billy and I worked. He would make sure no one picked on him and even wasted an entire weekend to help Billy study for finals. I guess he did it because Billy was his cousin but I also thought he might have done it as a thank you.

No one talked to this kid when he first popped up. In fact, I remember him attacking and traumatizing a lot of people, I really enjoyed that. The only one to be nice to him or even look his way without scream was Billy. Billy enjoyed hanging out with him I could tell. Nigel never insulted or hit Billy he just enjoyed his company. They even joined the football team together.  
Nigel  
Nigel Junor and I acquainted because of Billy. Nigel made it clear to me that if I hurt Billy I would pay and I couldn't help but laugh at the fool. He thinks he could get Billy to stop hanging out with me. It fills me with joy every time Billy says she my best friend. Because as far as everyone believes I am his best friend and nothing would have changed that. If only I hadn't stopped in the park earlier than maybe he wouldn't have gotten the jump on me."

Two officers walk into the pizza place not expecting to see a crying woman sitting by the front door.  
"Good evening Mr. and I hope have disturbed you at a bad time." The look over to see to what seems to be the husband devouring everything on the table.  
"No, we were just closing up." She rushes by picking up filthy dishes.  
"I'm officer Max and this is officer Maddie. we dropped by to ask some questions."  
"Are you here to talk to Billy?" she passes some plate to her husband.  
"Is your husband okay?" The officer Max smacked the newbie for the question.  
"We actually needed to speak with your son. If it's possible." She doesn't bat an eye and just calls them down.  
"Hello, my officers I supposed you need me to inform you on my relationship with the late bi-Mandy" He fack coughs a little more. Billy walks down slower taking a seat next to his crying mother.  
"Can we take this outside Billy still hurting over all this." They take a couple of steps outside with his mother close by if needed.  
"Where were you when Mandy was found murdered in her front yard?"  
"I was with my father. He had some late delivery and I decided to help out."  
"Did you see Mandy at any point that day?"  
"Yes we meet up after school and we took a walk through the park but you guys already know that so can we cut to the chase." He walked a little further from the restaurant and took a seat on a bus bench. The two officers standing over him didn't make him flinch.  
"We heard from a source that you and Mandy were arguing. You wanna explain what that was about." He glances up glaring at the sky before give a big huff.  
"Mandy and I were close. She was one of my best friends or she was the biggest pain to ever exist on the earth's surface. "  
The two officers write down everything they see and hear. Max was positive that they had enough evidence on him to make an arrest.  
"She was Billy's best friend and billy is my best friend and cousin. So when I see someone hurting him I usually make them stop but not Mandy. She could do anything to him and he would just take it. "  
"So you hated her because she was the best friend and not you?" Maddie glared at Max.  
"No, in fact, I loved her for making him happy. She was the only who told it like it is. when he needed someone to vent to she was there. When he needed someone to help him study she was there. When he needed someone to tell him the truth no matter how hurtful she was there" He glares at max "I loved her for it."  
"Your not making sense kid. You hated her for being his best friend but you loved her for being his best friend. You gonna have to make up your mind before we decided to lock you up." Maddie pushed him back glaring at him to zip it.  
"I think I get it. You didn't like that she could get away with hurting someone you care about but you enjoyed the times when all was at peace. when she was being a good friend, right?" He nodded a bit allowing her to sit down. "We need to know why you and Mandy were arguing okay."  
"Mandy and I weren't fighting we were debating."  
"She was running for Mayor"  
"How did you-wait it was Irwin wasn't it the moron Mandy used him as a messenger boy that would always lose my letters so we had to start meeting face to face in order to pass info."  
"What kind of information?"  
"None that you needed to worry about besides the information she gave me was useless she probably told more to Billy than me. " He sighs again.  
"So Mandy and you were partners in this whole thing." She got a negative nod.  
"She needed me to scout out the weak-willed and stupid so I did. We were going to meet up with the others to go over her next move."  
"You are doing a lot for someone you hate. Sure you didn't get sick of her and off her."  
"Max that's enough" Nigel stands up.  
"Yes, officer Maddie you are correct this is enough." He dusts off his pants. "Mandy and I practice for the debate for an hour and then we went our separate ways. I had plans to meet up with some random popular kids and go shopping. I then went home and helped my parents with the pizza place." Maddie goes to calm him down but freeze seeing the dark black eyes glaring at her or through her. "I helped my father deliver pizzas and went to bed goodbye." He storms back into the building and the close sign stops them from going to ask more questions.  
"Well, that was anti-climatic." Maddie glares at him in disgust.  
"You know what Max you are a dick" she shoves him away while walking to the car.

This is probably going to be the longest one I type up. HFY is taking at lot more time to type up than I first thought and I have to say sorry for missing last Tuesday and hopefully what ever happened on Tuesday won't happen again. **Bye bye**


End file.
